First Love is The Best Love
by Animebeyond14
Summary: Lucy thinks that she might have feelings for Natsu but isn't completely sure yet. They have loads of awkward moments together that leaves her feeling happy but confused. Is she falling for him? And does he return those feelings? Lucy isn't the only one facing guy troubles Rated M- To be on the safe side. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ! :D
1. Chapter 1 - Guild Mates

**First Love is The best Love - Chapter 1: Guild mates**

It had been a couple of months since Lucy had joined the guild and she felt as though she had been there her whole life. Everyone in Fairy Tail was so nice to her. Nicer than she had expected them to be. Before she joined she expected them to pull pranks on her or leave her with horrible missions but it was the complete opposite; they were so welcoming and included her in everything. She had come to love everyone here already...well maybe not everyone. There was Laxus but he didn't seem to like anyone. Lucy loved being in Fairy Tail and couldn't wait to go adventures with everyone.

 _3 months later..._

"Hey! Flame Brain, are you picking a fight with me?" Gray yelled.

"Maybe, got a problem with that Ice Princess?" Natsu mocked Gray. _Here we go again_ she thought _._ Well there were moments when she just wanted to get away from the guild and all of the chaos they cause here. Lucy was sat at the bar trying to read a book while the boys were causing another ruckus behind her as always.

"I wonder what Fairy Tail would be like if those two weren't at each others throats all the time" Cana said. Lucy hadn't noticed her there.

"A lot more peaceful." Lucy joked. Both girls laughed at the thought. Fairy Tail would be quite boring without those two making so much noise.

"I'm sure you would be heartbroken if your lovely Natsu left". Lucy was just about to raise her glass of juice to her lips until she heard what Cana had just said. In a split second Mira appeared from nowhere obviously looking for some gossip to spread around the guild hall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" She felt all flustered now because of Cana's allegation. "Me and Natsu are just friends, that's all." She moved her hands as she spoke which is something she never does. She wanted to get rid of any thoughts they were having about her and Natsu being a couple. Something like that would never happen they were just really close friends, after all Natsu was the reason she was able to join Fairy Tail as well as the fact that he was her first friend once she got there, so it was no wonder she felt so close to him.

"I think you two would make a cute couple!" Mira added. Mira always liked to do some match-making but not this time. Lucy would rather find her own boyfriend and she knew that Natsu wasn't that guy. She didn't find him bad looking or anything. Natsu was actually really cute and when he was fighting he looks really hot. Why was she thinking about that all of a sudden?

"I think I might just head home. See you tomorrow!" She waved at her friends as she left. She felt relieved that she didn't need to speak about Natsu anymore.

Not long after walking through the door of her house she decided she would treat herself to a nice long bath. She wrapped her body with a towel before tying her hair in bun to keep it from getting wet. It was a miracle that she didn't have a heart attack, the noise from her bedroom almost gave her one. As she exited the bathroom she grabbed her whip, ready to fight off the intruder who entered her house uncalled for. When she turned the corner she activated the whip and proceeded to attack the person.

"Ouch! Lucy, what are you doing?!" Natsu yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." She ran over to him to make sure he was okay. "Then again...it is your fault for trespassing" She exclaimed.

"Why are you acting so surprised? You know I like to sleep in your bed." Lucy's face heated up quickly.

"You shouldn't say that...well not like that" Her heart was beating so fast and she didn't even understand why. How could he say something like that so easily without feeling embarrassed about it. Well it is Natsu and he can act so innocent unintentionally which was so cute. NO. she shouldn't be thinking about that. Natsu was just a friend that's all. Nothing more nothing less. Then why does her heart beat like this? _Was she falling for him?_ She wondered.

"What's wrong with what I just said? It's the truth." He said while getting up. He walked over to her bed and sat down while rubbing his head which was the place where she had hit him. "Anyway, why are you walking around in just your towel?" she had completely forgotten about her bath which would probably be cold by now.

"Well I was about to take a bath before you rudely entered my house!" she yelled.

"Oh well. You can still have one." Was he crazy. It would be awkward for her to take a bath knowing he was in the other room and because he is Natsu he might walk in on her on purpose or by accident. Suddenly, she felt a tingly feeling between her legs. _Was it the thought of Natsu walking in on her taking a bath?_ she thought. She felt as if she was going insane with all these crazy thoughts. She sighed and decided maybe a bath was a good idea.

"Okay but that means you can not enter the bathroom no matter what. Got it Natsu?" He nodded as a reply and lay down on her bed looking like he was ready to fall asleep. She turned then entered her bathroom. She emptied out the cold water in exchange for hot water then proceeded with her bath. It felt amazing. She slowly began drifting off to sleep.

 **Natsu PoV**

Natsu kept on tossing and turning. He was so hungry. Who could sleep with an empty stomach? He decided to get up and search through Lucy's cupboards to see if there was anything he could eat. He searched until his eyes landed on some instant noodles. _Perfect!_ He thought. Maybe he should ask Lucy first because the first time he had made something for himself he made a mess out of the kitchen and lets just say Lucy wasn't very happy about that. He had bruises all over him after that day. He turned and made his way to the bathroom door where he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked a couple more times and still there was no answer and concern was increasing . He turned the door knob which hadn't been locked and entered the bathroom only to find Lucy sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. He walked closer to the bathtub and as he thought about how beautiful Lucy looked sleeping. Natsu already knew Lucy was beautiful he couldn't deny that put there was something different this time. He wanted to reach out and touch but he knew that wouldn't be a very good idea. He knew that Lucy would probably kill him if he did something like that but it was so tempting to just stroke her rosy cheeks. His body moved on its own and before he could stop himself he could feel his hand touching Lucy's soft skin. She had beautiful skin it was soft and the scent coming off her was amazing. He inhaled a huge amount of her scent. Her floral smell hit his nose and he couldn't help but close his eyes as he took in the beauty.

To Natsu's despair, Lucy opened her eyes to find Natsu leaning over her and you could probably guess what happened next but if you want to find out you should probably read the next chapter.

 _ **If you like the story please leave a review and add it to your favourites or follow it if you want :)**_

 _ **Hiro Mashima owns the characters and Fairy Tail (He is my God 3)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange feelings

_**First Love is The best Love - Chapter 2: Strange feelings...**_

 **Lucy's PoV**

Lucy had opened her eyes to find Natsu caressing her cheek; she didn't know whether to freak out or not because the feeling sent tingles through her body. They made eye contact but neither one moved or spoke. What was one to say when presented with a situation like this? Natsu looked like he was about to say something but he closed his mouth and looked away clearly feeling some sort of guilt and embarrassment. She wanted to say something too much but didn't know what and she felt like she didn't even know how to speak those words. Natsu cleared his throat before speaking "Sorry for the intrusion! but you don't mind if I make myself something eat, Right? okay thanks!" He said then rushed out of the room before she could even say anything. She then realized that she was completely naked. She quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself _what had just happened?_ she wondered. She quickly got dressed before entering her kitchen to find that Natsu wasn't there. She entered her room to see if he was there but instead there was a note in his place.

 _I'm really sorry Luce. I know you're probably angry at me right now so I thought I would leave. Sorry again, this hopefully won't change anything between us right? See ya tomorrow._

Well of course it would change. It would be so awkward tomorrow after what had just happened. Even though she knows that he has seen her naked countless times it would still be awkward; those many times Natsu had seen Lucy naked he had never reacted in such a way. He stared at her breasts a few times but who wouldn't? after all she does have a nice bust. Maybe trying to forget it never happened would be for the best, right? that would totally work. "No point stressing about it now Luce," She said to herself. "That's tomorrow's problem." She checked the time and decided that it was time for her beauty sleep and boy drama should be sorted out after she had her good nights rest.

 _Next day…_ **Natsu pov**

Natsu could barely sleep last time. He was too busy thinking about what Lucy might say or do to him. _Would she end their friendship?_ he thought. He didn't know why he had done it in the first place. He couldn't be developing feelings for her because that is something he never learnt. Love. The only love he had for anything was fighting and improving his skill but loving another person was foreign to him.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" Happy asked while he was chewing on his fish that Mira had served him. "You've been thinking harder than normal and it's making me worry."

"How do you know if you have feelings for someone?" Natsu asked. Happy was his best friend then again he was more like family so he knew he could ask questions like that to his best buddy.

"Do you mean love?" He wondered and then his face turned into a mischievous grin. "Natsu, LOOOVES somebody!" He snickered.

"Shut up before someone hears you!" He yelled clearly flustered. He knew if someone like Gray found out he had feelings for someone he would bug Natsu about it for all eternity. It was best to keep something like this secret as best he could but now that he has told Happy he wonders how long it will stay a secret.

"I'm guessing it's Lucy that you like?" He grabbed his second fish and started nibbling on it.

"How'd you guess that?" Natsu wondered if his feelings for Lucy were well known since Happy guess just fine.

"Well, I and everyone else thought that you and Lucy liked each other since you spend some much time together" Of course they would think that. "It probably isn't love; maybe your hormones are going

crazy. And can't imagine Natsu Dragneel having such strange feelings like that so don't worry about it." Wow. He was right Natsu shouldn't worry about it. He was probably overreacting.

"Thanks Happy! You're right my feelings for Lucy are just my imagination nothing at all." He said with his normal huge grin on his face. He stood from his seat at the guild and decided that once Lucy got to the guild he would apologize and say it was all just a misunderstanding.

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy was stood outside the guild hall frightened to go in. Knowing Natsu he would've probably told Happy so the whole guild probably knows already. "Just relax." She said then took some deep breaths before entering the guild hall.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mira waved from the bar.

"Hi, Mira, Have you seen Natsu?" She asked then Mira pointed to the table where Natsu and Happy were talking. "Thanks!" She then began to walk up to the table then stopped in her tracks when she heard what Natsu was saying.

"...You're right my feelings for Lucy are just my imagination nothing at all." He said with his cute grin. Lucy felt her heartbreak. "Oh Hey, Luce! want to go on a mission today? and sorry for yesterday." Lucy looked at him for a few seconds then felt tears begin to build.

"Not with a JERK like you!" She turned and ran out of the guild with tears in her eyes. _Why was she so angry?_ she wondered as she ran back to her home and into the warmth of her bed.

 **Natsu POV**

"What just happened?" Natsu wondered why Lucy had been so upset. He had apologized.

"What did you do to upset Lucy!" He felt shivers go down his spine when he realized Erza was the one asking the question. He turned around and his eyes met the deadliest eyes in all of Fiore.

"Nothing, ma'am!" He yelled as if he was a soldier. At least, he didn't think he did anything wrong

 **Or did he? Find out in the next chapter. I DO NOT OWN THESE AMAZING CHARACTERS AND FAIRY TAIL! IT ALL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA!**

 **Pleasseee leave a review to tell me to continue and if you want me to soon have a chapter about GaLe ( Gajeel x Levy) ALSO TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT IN GENERAL THANKKKKSS :***


End file.
